The Reason Why
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Pourquoi Ruby a-t-elle offert son âme à un démon ?


**The Reason Why**

Lorsqu'elle avait dit à Dean qu'elle se souvenait un peu de ce qu'était être humaine, Ruby n'avait pas menti.

Comment s'appelait-elle à l'époque ? Margaret ? Mathilda ? Mary ? Elle ne savait plus.

Et son visage, à quoi ressemblait-il, déjà ? Etait-elle jolie ? Sûrement, ou elle n'aurait pas eu le souvenir de tous ces hommes plaisantant avec elle, plaçant des allusions égrillardes, laissant leurs yeux errer sur ses courbes.

Elle se souvenait d'avoir vécu à l'écart du village dont elle ne connaissait plus le nom. Elle se souvenait d'avoir caressé un chat installé sur ses genoux pendant qu'elle reprisait ses jupes. Elle se souvenait d'un tapis rêche sur le sol de sa cahute.

Elle se souvenait d'avoir été enceinte.

De qui portait-elle l'enfant ? Elle avait oublié. Elle se souvenait juste de s'être rendu compte, un matin, que son ventre avait grossi.

Elle se souvenait d'avoir eu un garçon.

_Matthew_. Le cadeau offert par Dieu, elle se souvenait de la signification du prénom. Elle se souvenait de l'avoir murmuré, les yeux remplis de larmes, alors qu'elle venait d'embrasser pour la première fois le front du bébé à peine né.

Ça, elle ne peut pas l'oublier. _Lui_, elle ne peut pas l'oublier. Elle ne pourra jamais.

Son petit ange avait à peine un an lorsque la peste avait éclaté.

Elle connaissait déjà la manière de soigner avec des herbes et du bon sens – mais elle ne savait pas soigner de la peste. Elle ne savait même pas protéger de la maladie.

Elle se souvenait avoir pensé de toutes ses forces à son bébé alors qu'elle faisait le rituel pour invoquer le démon. A ses cheveux bruns tout fous, à ses immenses yeux bleu-vert. A rien d'autre qu'à Matthew.

Son âme contre la certitude que son bébé serait protégé de la peste. Etait-ce réellement si déraisonnable que cela ?

Si elle avait su. Matthew n'était pas mort de la peste, ça c'était indéniable.

Les inquisiteurs. Alors même que des siècles avaient passé, elle sentait encore la haine l'envahir rien qu'en repensant à ce nom.

Une femme seule, capable de lire et d'écrire, qui savait utiliser les herbes, et qui avait eu un enfant sans être mariée. A leurs yeux, elle était une sorcière.

Et son fils avait été l'engeance du diable.

Elle se souvenait d'avoir hurlé comme un animal mis à mort lorsqu'ils lui avaient arraché son ange des bras. Elle se souvenait d'avoir supplié désespérément pour qu'ils épargnent son fils, qu'ils lui fassent tout ce qu'ils voulaient à elle, qu'ils la torturent, qu'ils la défigurent, qu'ils la mutilent, qu'ils la tuent, mais qu'ils laissent son bébé.

L'inquisiteur en chef l'avait saisie par les cheveux et l'avait obligée à regarder alors que l'un de ses sbires jetait Matthew dans l'eau froide de l'étang – _l'eau du baptême purifie tout._

Elle n'avait pas arrêté de hurler après ça alors qu'ils la traînaient sur le bûcher.

Les flammes n'étaient rien. Celles du bûcher comme celles de l'Enfer. Elle était tellement perdue dans sa détresse qu'elle remarquait à peine qu'on la torturait.

La fosse avait peu à peu fait son œuvre. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, elle sentait de moins en moins le chagrin et de plus en plus la colère. Et plus elle haïssait, plus son âme se déformait.

Le jour où l'inquisiteur en chef s'était retrouvé en Enfer – il croyait vraiment pouvoir aller au Paradis, avec tout ce sang innocent sur ses mains ? – elle s'était jetée sur lui sans perdre de temps.

Elle ne lui avait jamais laissé l'option d'échapper à la torture en devenant à son tour bourreau. Il avait déjà eu son tour. Et elle aimait tellement le torturer.

Elle eut un frisson en y repensant et dut réprimer le gémissement orgasmique remontant le long de la trachée de la fille qu'elle possédait.

Il avait eu ce qu'il méritait, ce monstre.

_Et toi, mon ange ? Tu as eu ce que tu mérite ?_

Le ciel était sans nuages, d'un bleu si intense qu'il en devenait presque insoutenable. Surtout lorsqu'on venait des ténèbres de l'Enfer.

_Est-ce que c'est là que tu te caches ? Est-ce que mon ange est remonté au ciel ?_

Elle espérait que oui.


End file.
